User talk:Luigifan1985
Hi Luigifan1985 -- we are excited to have Papermario Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 08:29, 21 December 2007 (UTC) hey ive worked really hard on this wiki, and i was wondering if you could make me a beauracrat or sysop? thanks (my spelling isnt really this bad, im not on my computer) KP317 20:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) OK Umm... this is pretty bad, but... if you know how, i'll gladly do it. -User:Luigifan1985 23:11, 17 September 2008 (UTC) sorry about all those extra sections (darn computer) OK, go to "Special Pages" and then go down to "Users and rights" and the very last option on the right should be "User rights management". It will say enter a username, type in "Kperfekt722". Click on Beaurcrat or Sysop (I'd prefer beauracrat thanks), and then click (save user groups). Don't worry about it, I didn't know how to for the longest time either. KP317 20:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Done and Done -User:Luigifan198512:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) uh... can you check again? i dont have the beauracrat or sysop options :( KP317 17:31, 22 September 2008 (UTC) nvm... i got it. thx :D KP317 17:33, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Interwiki-link Hi there. I just added interlanguage links between the English Papermario Wiki and the German one. You are now able to link from any Papermario Wiki article via de:ARTICLE NAME to its German pendant and of course also from Paper Mario Wiki to the according article in Papermario Wiki using en:ARTICLE NAME. Your friendly helper, Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 00:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :So you may add de:Paper Mario Wiki:Blätterwald to the mainpage, ok? ::Uh... I added a link, but it doesn't seem to show up. Luigifan1985 01:35, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Concerning image versatality For the different people, could we have, instead of a picture of them on a white bg, a picture of them standing in front of where they actually are. This might help make a dif. between common pictures like Goomfrey, McGoomba, and those other friendly, hatted, Goombas. Having the same pic for all of them kinda looks bad, as it makes you wonder what the difference is. Thanks ~Glow~ 13:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) reply Hey, Luigifan! Could you reply to some of the messages I left at Project:Sandbox? Thanks! — Beep21 00:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant Project talk:Community Portal. — Beep21 16:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll check them out right away. I've been away for a long time (schoolwork, among other things), so I'm sorry if a lot of these type of things have gone unnoticed. [[User:Luigifan1985|-Luigifan]][[User_talk:Luigifan1985|''1985]] 20:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) wiki name Hi, I was wondering why, when you requested the wiki, you had it named "Papermario Wiki" instead of "Paper Mario Wiki." — Beep21 20:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that was a big mistake on my part. I thought that was just going to be the domain-type thing (Papermario.wikia.com), not the actual name of the wiki. If you know how to change it, then that would help out a lot. '[[User:Luigifan1985|-Luigifan']]'[[User_talk:Luigifan1985|''1985'']] 21:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I know how to get the Wikia Staff to change it. I put in a request. — Beep21 03:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) HELLO, FRIEND! YOU ''Bold text''OWN''' PAPER MARIO WIKI?!?! WOW! YOU'RE AWESOME!!! YOU'RE MY THIRD-BEST FRIEND, NEXT TO KPERFEKT722 AND THAT AUSTRALIAN GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Great Paper Mario WikiVandalizing Demon 01:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Okay, MarioWikians are finally done tagging your wiki's articles for deletion for reference purposes. It's now you're time (being an administrator) to delete all of these pages. Please go on ahead and delete these pages, in case you didn't know what I meant. Also, this page was protected and couldn't be tagged so, if you could do that that'd be much appreciated. I've sent this message to all sysops here to help out as well. — Wattz2000 22:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :( We want you to come back. D; 02:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Last Post When was your last post (if it is possible to reply)